


Propagation

by Miz_Spectre



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, TYL setting, probable slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Spectre/pseuds/Miz_Spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propagation:  n. -- multiplication by natural reproduction</p><p>In other words, miniature Hibaris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story I did ages ago and it's so bad, you'll never see that here. This is a better version and mostly just for fun because I could and my brain had this 'what if' situation planned out before I could put a lid on it. (Hibari was my fave in KHR, it's still an addiction.)

Despite Gokudera's insistence that he summon Hibari to his office, Tsuna was doing the opposite: going to confront Hibari. Everyone's (including his own) growing concern at not having seen you for some time had been met with Hibari's usual cool dismissals and Tsuna had let them slide, but it had been far too long (coming up on 11 months, in fact) to let it continue. 

"Tenth, you don't have to do this," Gokudera said for what had to be the hundredth time since Tsuna had told him of his plan. 

"Yes I do." Tsuna continued toward Namimori Shrine where an entrance to Hibari's home/research institute lay hidden. "She may be a member of the Foundation and Hibari's... girlfriend... but ultimately, she is a part of this family."

Gokudera said nothing more but inwardly cursed Hibari and you for inconveniencing Tsuna like this. 

The two easily slipped into the barrier (knowing where it already was) and entered the institute, met at the door by Kusakabe. 

"Sawada-san, Gokudera-san," he bowed his head. 

"Where's Hibari?" Gokudera spoke up before Tsuna could. "Tenth wants to see him."

Kusakabe looked stunned for a moment. "Kyo-san is out." 

"Is [Name]-san here?" Tsuna interrupted Gokudera's next question. 

Hibari's subordinate hesitated. Should he...?

"Kusakabe-san," your voice called from a nearby room just before your head poked through the doorway. "Oh! Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, hello." You stepped into the hall and Tsuna and Gokudera stared in silent shock. You looked tired but happy and had a blue blanket with the Namimori kanji printed all over it bundled in your arms. 

Now it all made sense. Hibari's instant dismissals, your strange disappearance... 

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce you," you mused while coming closer to the men and fussing with the blanket so that a tiny head with black hair peeked out before turning so that the newborn's sleeping face was visible. "Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, this is Kyoichi." 

"I see," Tsuna remarked with a small smile. "Congratulations, [Name]-san." 

"I should have told everyone but you know how Kyoya is and I still helped with some work. I'm so terrible for making everyone worry." 

Gokudera snorted in agreement but said nothing when Tsuna's eyes moved to him. 

"It's all right." Tsuna dismissed, focusing back on you. "We're just glad nothing happened to you." 

"Thank you, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san," you bowed your head with a small smile. 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato." Hibari's voice suddenly came from behind them. 

Kusakabe took that moment to go back into the room across the hall from the one you had come from.

"Hibari," Tsuna greeted smoothly while turning. "Congratulations."

"Hn." Hibari brushed past them with barely a look. 

"Be more grateful when Tenth gives you a compliment," Gokudera nearly snapped. 

Hibari paused, glancing back over his shoulder at them. "I do not need well wishes from you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." 

Gokudera opened his mouth to lecture Hibari again but you interrupted, not wanting a fight to start and Kyoichi to wake up. "Thank you again for coming, both of you, and please tell everyone I'm sorry for worrying them."

"Of course." Tsuna nodded. They should be getting back now that he had gotten what he came for. 

"Tenth," Gokudera murmured in protest. 

"Let's go." Tsuna turned toward the door, Gokudera on his heels with Hibari's glare on both of their backs until the door shut behind them. 

 

The news of Hibari having a child stunned the others. No one had considered it a possibility. 

"The cloud flame's ability _is_ propagation." Reborn, the only one not shocked, pointed out calmly and sipped his tiny espresso.


	2. Two

Your second pregnancy was quite a shock when you announced it. Apparently there had been some unanimous agreement that Kyoichi (despite the implication in his name being there would be siblings) was the first and only child. You definitely saw their reasoning; Kyoya hated noisiness and crowds and treasured his privacy. 

He certainly hadn't enjoyed the crowd of guardians as well as the girls coming over at the same time to congratulate you and now that they had gone after much glaring and threatening on his part (mostly at Tsuna, as he was the one who had indulged the girls by bringing them to see you), he was in a much better mood. Well, if you counted scowling as though he wished the papers he was reading would burst into flame a better mood. 

While you were breastfeeding Kyoji and Kyoya busy reading over the official documents both of the Vongola and the Foundation, Kyoichi was an arm's length from his daddy and busy with his paper and crayons. He imitated Kyoya by first studying his father's stern profile then trying to frown, pretending to read the page and making marks with the crayons as if he were signing them.

Kyoji fussed and pushed away from your breast with a murmur, apparently finished feeding, taking your attention from Kyoichi. Carefully, you repositioned him and fixed your shirt as well as pushing his hair the same color as Kyoya's back from his face, smiling as he fell asleep within moments of settling down. Kyoya had very strong genes. Not all that surprising, really. 

"Wao..." 

Your head snapped up, eyes flying to Kyoichi. He was happily marking one page after another, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Kyoya too was staring at him, expression blank.

"Kyoya, did he...?" 

"Wao~" Kyoichi repeated, both of you continuing to stare. He seemed to feel the weight of your gazes and looked from Kyoya to you, not understanding what he had done. 

Your surprise turned to shock as Kyoya reached out and rested his hand atop Kyoichi's head, his lips slightly curved into a smirk. He was being affectionate? This was certainly new – he had no problems holding his sons but he had never been so casual in his actions toward either of them before. 

It was... “Cute,” you smile at the scene. 

Kyoya's eyes cut over to you and he turned his attention back to the annoying paperwork before him, hand withdrawing from Kyoichi's head. 

Kyoichi took this as permission to continue quietly mimicking his father, the only sounds being the crunching of the paper under the weight of him dragging the crayon along or stabbing it into the paper's surface and the soft scratches of Kyoya's pen against paper as he signed the documents as needed. 

"He really is turning into you, Kyoya." 

He, of course, said nothing, only turning his head to glance at you from the corner of his eye. "Hm." Oh yes, he was definitely pleased with such a development. 

“You must have been adorable at his age,” you mused, smiling at him. 

Clearly he was not as pleased by that since he immediately turned back to his work and refused to look at you.

“Ah, I knew you were!”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Mother = Hahaue (an honorable form of it). Haha would be the short form, like Mom/Mama/Mommy. Father = Chichiue (the honorable form). Chichi would be Dad/Daddy. [as suggested by lostHEAVENx from the original Expecting]
> 
> Luca's mom was an OC in a fic I was writing (he has her eyes).

"Hahi! Another boy!" Haru exclaimed at the slumbering bundle in the carrier strapped to your body after you had introduced your newest son, Kyosuke. "Hibari-san doesn't relent, does he?" 

You laughed at Haru's loud whisper while watching Lambo and Fuuta stare like Kyoichi was about to attack them as the 5-year-old stared coolly back. Now 3 years old, Kyoji stayed at your side, afraid to go very far from you. "Kyoya's the same as always." 

"Kyoichi-kun resembles him more and more," Kyoko remarked with a smile. "And they're both so well behaved." 

"Mmhm," you agreed. "Getting along with Luca-kun seems to be a bit of a problem though." 

"Dino-san's son?" the two girls questioned. 

Nodding, you called to your son, "Kyoichi, please be nice to Lambo-kun and Fuuta-kun." 

"Yes, Mama." [1] The two teens were relieved when he looked away from them only to straighten back up when he returned to staring at them again. A 5-year-old with such a bored, superior look could only be the child of Hibari Kyoya. 

"It seems that they are too much like their fathers," you added with a sigh. 

Luca didn't really have to try being a klutz - he just was. It hadn't helped that the boy was exceedingly cute with that messy bright blond hair and stunning blue eyes and you had told him so with an exuberant hug. Kyoichi had not taken that too well and always glared at the boy older than him by only a year and Dino as well whenever he got the chance. It worried you with him being only 5. 

"They're still young," Kyoko assured, "He'll grow out of it." 

"Dino-san gets along well with Hibari-san. It will be fine, don't worry," Haru added. 

"Kyoichi, come here," you called again, seeing how uncomfortable his stare was still making Fuuta and Lambo. "Thank you, Lambo-kun, Fuuta-kun, but you don't have to stay now." The two teens nearly raced out of the room, grateful to be released from almost having to babysit the glaring 5-year-old who sits on the side of you opposite his brother. Affectionately, you brushed your fingers through his hair and gave him the book you had brought if such a thing were to happen. 

In the wake of Lambo and Fuuta's escape, Bianchi appeared in the doorway with freshly-prepared tea. "Don't you think it's about time to have a girl?" 

"Kyoya probably didn't even think of it," you laughed, tenderly brushing your fingertips down Kyosuke's tiny cheek. "Boy or girl, it doesn't matter to me. I would love them the same." 

"You and Hibari-san would have beautiful daughters," Kyoko complimented, accepting tea from Bianchi before she moved on to Haru. 

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Bianchi-san would have beautiful daughters too," you nodded to each of them. 

"Hibari likes bird-related things and Namimori, right?" Bianchi handed you a cup and settled down with her own tea. "There aren't many girl names to choose from based on either of those." 

"I hope I don't have to choose many names! Three is quite enough already!" You ruffled Kyoji's hair, letting him play with and inspect your hand when he grabbed it. "A girl who looked like Kyoya would be so pretty," you sighed wistfully. "She'd get so much attention from boys." 

Haru grimaced. "Hibari-san would have something to say about that." 

“A boy who wanted to go after his daughter wouldn't get one foot through the door if Kyoya had his way.” You were surprisingly cheery about it. “I remember how protective he was when we first began to see each other.” The smile on your lips is very happy as you think back to that time. 

Bianchi sighed in her lovestruck manner, her head filled with thoughts of Reborn. “No one can escape love. It conquers all.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] You're referring to yourself as "Okaa-chan"/"Okaa-san" here.   
> [2] Kyoichi is using 'hahaue' here for mother (he's old enough to use the full word).

"So cute!!" Kyoko and Haru cooed over your 1-year-old daughter as she hid behind you, only her head of dark hair and big hazel eyes peeking out with one hand grasping your jeans while the other held Kyosuke's hand. Even with her own adorable daughter bundled snugly and sleeping in her arms, Kyoko couldn't help but gush over Miu. 

"I never thought that guy would have kids so good looking," Hana mused, looking more impressed than anything. 

"Everyone else has cute kids too," you pointed out, looking over the large group of Vongola Family children in the park. 

Quite a few of them were young children close to Kyosuke's age of 3 years, including Kyoko, Haru and Hana's sons who were playing in the nearby grass with one another. Yamamoto was there as well with his 3-year-old twins and 2-year-old son. The most interesting and worrisome thing was your eldest son chasing Dino's eldest son, Luca (who was here with you and your children), around the park with an intensity identified very much of Kyoya's caliber.

"S-sorry, Kyoichi!" Luca called over his shoulder as he ran from your eldest, then yelped as he tripped over his own feet and face planted in the grass. “Owww!” 

“Kyosuke,” you knelt down and turned to speak to him, “wait here with Miu and everyone while Mommy [1] checks on Luca-kun, okay?” 

At his nod, you strode quickly over to where the 9-year-old Luca now sat up in the grass rubbing his face as Kyoichi stood threateningly over him. All he needed was a pair of tonfa and he would look as though he were Kyoya's clone. Your approach was the only thing that had him stepping back, though he still glared fiercely at the clumsy boy. 

“Luca-kun, are you okay?” You knelt by his side and laid your hand on his shoulder. 

“Uh-” he rubbed his face on the sleeve of his jacket before nodding, looking up at you with the goofy smile of his father's and his blue eyes so bright in the sun, “uh-huh.” 

“Good!” You smiled back, ruffling his bright blonde hair and helping him to stand. “We'll be going home for lunch soon, okay?” 

“Okay!” With another brilliant smile, he hurried off to play with some of the other children before the group of you would head back. 

“Kyoichi.” You turned to address your son, who continued frowning and looked off to the side to avoid your stern stare. “You can't bully Luca-kun just because you don't like him.” 

Even with his gaze turned away, his face clearly said, 'Yes I can,' along with the unspoken, 'Dad fights with that stupid pony whenever he wants.' 

“Then you'll have to tell your father what you've done today.” Kyoya was a fighting fiend but he did not tolerate rule-breaking and he was the one who was allowed to fight whenever he wanted. The children were also not allowed to be disobedient and, of course, Kyoichi was the most difficult in that respect. 

Kyoichi swallowed hard. He may have been Kyoya's spitting image, had his same thrill of fighting and fearless attitude, but he knew his father was not one to be crossed – his father was one to respect. He was _the_ disciplinarian. “Y-Yes, mother.” [2] 

“Go wait with Kyosuke and Miu,” you nodded in their direction where they stood with Kyoko, Hana and Haru. “We're going home for lunch.” 

“Yes, mother.” Sullenly, he went to stand with his brother and sister. 

“Kyoji! Luca-kun! Let's go!” You called, waving your arm to make sure you captured their attention. As you made your way back to the group, the two boys ran up to your sides and followed like ducklings. “All right, say goodbye to Kyoko-san, Haru-san and Hana-san.” You strapped Miu and Kyosuke into the dual stroller. 

“Goodbye, everyone,” the boys (minus Kyoichi) dutifully recited, Luca and Kyoji bowing as well. 

“Goodbye!” The three other women replied with varying degrees of smiles. It was quite impressive how easily you led the group of five children away from the park and back to your home without fuss. 

“Hibari-san must be a scary father.” Haru shuddered. 

 

After you had rounded the corner from the park and Luca was chattering away excitedly with Kyoji over lunch, movement on your right had your hand reaching out to grab Kyoichi's shoulder before he could rush up and push Luca when he thought you weren't paying attention. “Kyoichi,” you admonished with a serene ( _super scary_ ) smile. “You'll only make it worse for yourself. Don't forget.” 

You were a scary mother when you wanted to be. ~~You learned very well from Kyoya.~~


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Again, the kids are using “hahaue/haha” and “chichiue/chichi” to address you and Hibari.   
> [2] Iris is a very popular and symbolic flower in Japan. Imagine the color you like best.

The afternoon had been long, filled with games and snacks of so many kinds that it could make anyone dizzy. It was warm and the festival crowded – not something your children were enjoying all that much by the “Mom, there's so many people here,” and other similar comments made by the boys throughout the day. 

Now that it was evening, the air was cooler and your children less cranky now that the time of the fireworks was fast approaching. Four-year-old Miu and the now almost 1-1/2 year old Morie sat at your side and watched as their big brothers played with the sparklers, the bright color and loud hissing and popping of them serving to fascinate the girls. 

You were all at the same spot as last year at Namimori shrine in an isolated place not crowded with people and waiting for the arrival of one more person. 

“Mother,” Kyoji called as he came closer, “are there more sparklers?” He held out the tiny, unburnt stick of his sparkler to show you. [1]

“Yes,” you took the stick from him and rummaged in the stroller for the box of sparklers. 

You handed him two of them and lit a third at arm's length before also giving it to him. 

“Thank you, mother!” 

“Give the other two to Kyoichi and Kyosuke!” you called as he hurried back to his brothers before his new sparkler burnt out. 

“It's so pretty, Mama,” Miu held up her hands as if to catch the light from them. 

“Pretty,” Morie copied her sister, also reaching out her hands. 

“Are those your favorite?” 

Miu nodded excitedly. “Yes!” 

“What about the biiiiig ones in the sky?” you motioned with your hands to show the size. 

“Those too!” 

“Too!” Morie echoed. 

“Mother!” Kyoji and Kyosuke came running back, Kyoichi following more sedately in their wake. “We're all out again!” 

You shook your head at the unasked question. “The big display is going to start soon.” 

“But-” 

“We can light more after that if your father says it's okay.” Knowing that was the end of that, the boys settled down in front of you, being sure to leave a space for Kyoya to sit on your unoccupied side. 

“When does it start, Mother?” Kyosuke questioned, unable to sit still. 

“Soon, I hope, or you just might burst!” With a playful grin, you reached over and ruffled his hair before smoothing it out again when he protested. 

“Hibari~ Hibari~” Hibird chirped, seeming to fly in from nowhere. 

“Hibird!” Kyoji, Kyosuke and Miu exclaimed, excited by the bird's presence because it meant their father was nearby. 

The little yellow bird circled over your heads a few times before flying toward your approaching husband to nestle in his hair. 

“Father,” all of the boys stood and bowed when they saw him. They were each greeted silently with a hand briefly resting on the top of their heads by Kyoya, only sitting when he passed them. 

“You're early,” you remarked as he lounged in the grass next to you. 

He merely grunted, grey eyes trained on the sky as the first firework shot upward and exploded into a brilliant white that shimmered in the darkness. The children called out in pure amazement at the sight and the following explosions as well, entranced by the displays in the sky. 

The brush of Kyoya's fingers against yours took your attention from the sky, though he did not look away from the fireworks. 

There, next to your hand, sat a beautiful iris, the bulb covered with cloth to protect it. [2] 

“Kyoya,” you murmured. When his gaze shifted from the sky to you with the turn of his head, you leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.” 

“Mother, Father, don't do that here!” Kyoji wrinkled his nose. 

Nothing went unnoticed with your children. 

“Do that somewhere private,” Kyoichi added. 

Kyoya glared. “Are you _ordering_ me.” 

Though Kyoichi glared back, both boys immediately clammed up and turned back to the fireworks. 

"Hm," Kyoya smirked.


End file.
